Love At First Bite
by MattieCanada1
Summary: New in town, Dirk meets Roxy... Is it love at first sight?
1. A Fresh Start

The boxes are heavy in your arm, but you kick open the door. Fourth floor, closest door to the windows. A loud thud escapes from under the box as you drop it into the family room area. Well, what you plan to make the family room. It's a large, empty room, and you can see the kitchen just off the side, bathroom and two bedrooms off the side. _Not that bad of a place,_ considering you got it for such a cheap place. _Must be haunted or somethin_g, you smirk as you step over the box and stalk down the hallway, touching the blank walls as you pass.

Tired orange eyes with dirty blonde hair come to meet you when you look into the mirror, as you sigh and rub a hand against your cheek, feeling the five o'clock shadow taking its toll on your skin. Sighs escape your lips as you lazily unfasten your belt, closing your eyes and letting yourself flow as you realize you're done. You've moved in. Sure, you have to unpack, but this is it, a place of your own. A place where you can pee without having your older brother still bust in on you. A place where you can walk around naked for all you care! Do you care? Not at all! It's your place, you can surely do whatever the Hell you want with it.

Not even put the seat down, as you flush and wash your hands, drying them against your jeans. You go back into the family room and stare at the boxes, biting down on your lip and turning, back into the bathroom, setting the seat down. It was bothering you.

Boxes loiter in their designated area, but all you care about right now is the bedroom. There's already a bed with a frame. While it's a crappy one, it's there nonetheless, and you toss the box on the bed, making it squeak loudly. You wince. Great. You remove the box and lie down on the barely absorbent bed, and it groans with your weight. You wiggle around, shifting your hips, and it only rolls with you, moaning and groaning and you heave a loud sigh, slapping your hands on your thighs and looking out. When you get the money, you might want to get that fixed. But for now, you just want to grab a blanket and sleep.

Nope. You wind up with sheets covering you and a majority of the floor, and you don't know which goes down first. When you were living with your brother it all came naturally, but now it's like opening a box without instructions. Sadly, that 'box' is your new life. Just great.

You'll make the bed tomorrow. For now; Chinese take out.

Tugging on the leather jacket Dave left you, you head out, making sure that your door is locked, turning it stiffly three times.

It's dark out, a little cold, and your fingers twitch nervously inside your pocket as you watch the neon signs shining out about whether or not they're open flash at you.

"Sunny China," You mumble to yourself as you pull the door, stepping inside. You recgonize the song with a smirk, as a familiar Japanese song hums through out the small shop. Surprisingly, a blonde woman is working the cash register, phone cradled between her shoulder and her ear as she jots notes down, yelling at the cooks what the next order is.

Her smile lights up the room as you step up, eyes directed to the menu up on the wall.

"Shrimp Lo Mein," You say, opening your wallet and placing the bills on the counter. She nods, calling out a name, and soon a lanky woman with her hair pulled back in a bun shoots you an evil glare.

"Damz, can you take over? I'm taking my break." The girl, Damz, spits words out between her teeth, but the blonde waves her off, stepping around the corner and standing next to you with another bright smile.

"Can I help you?" The words come out monotone, but she carries on that grin and motions over to sit. You follow and she sits across from you in the red and black booth, with gold dragons on the table.

"You must be new around here," She states. Is she flirting?

"And?"

"I guess wanted to say hey! Welcome!" She sticks her hand out. "Roxy Lalonde."

"Dirk Strider." You shake. She has long fingers with hot pink nails. She's wearing a red sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans that cover up her thin legs, despite how much shorter she is than you. Her hair is blonde and curly, and she has these bright eyes, surrounded by gentle mascara.

"Well, how do you like it, Dirky?" She askes, leaning in, as if you're best friends. You've only known the broad for a few minutes, but you decided to enlighten her.

"It's something," You say, glancing around the store. It's painfully boring, but it's nice for a place to make small chit chat. "Nice cat." You point and she follows your finger to the cat that's nestled up in the corner, on top of its scratching post, that's oddly clean for a cat.

"Thanks, it's the owner's. She gave me one of the kittens." She chuckles. "All of them, actually! But I have this special one, Jaspers. You'll have to meet him someday." _Oh, she's a crazy cat lady. Pretty, but crazy._

"Hey! Roxanne! Food, now!" A voice called, and you both turn to see the Asian girl, angrily pushing the plastic bag of chinese towards you. You move to get up, but Roxy's already passing you, then returning with your food.

"Thanks." You take the food from her, and she's digging in her pockets.

"Here," She hands you a little card. "Hope to see you 'round!" She calls, after patting your back and walking you to the door, when you walk back home in the light rain.

You haven't moved a couch in yet, so you sit on a cardboard box, using the chopsticks they provided to stab at the shrimps that are hidden under your noodles. You have Roxy running through your head as you carefully take a bite, when it dawns on you that she gave you something.

The carton falls to the floor as you pat down your pockets, swearing under your breath until you pull out the little piece of paper.

"Roxy Lalonde, 2500 South Jacksonville Road," then what you're assuming is her cell phone number. She must've really taken an interest in you.

Stripping down to your black briefs, you crawl into your cold bed, and it retaliates with a loud groan, but you dismiss it and pull your pillow close. It doesn't feel like home at all. It's quiet up on the fourth floor. Even when you were in the pent house with your brother, there was always noise. You hear the occasional car buzz on by through window, but that's about it.

It's not until you wake up in the morning to piss does it come to you.

She had that number like she knew you were coming.

"Huh," You say, brushing your teeth and yawning. You spit and wipe your mouth on the back of your hand, looking back up in the mirror. You need another shaving, but your ravor's in another box.

Wait.

Maybe she always carries around her address and number.

Maybe she's one of those girls.

Picking up new guys.

You pause and think of all the possibilities. There's no way she could've known you were coming, especially since she lives on the other side of town. She just so happens to work at the Chinese shop that you went to last night, and that's all.

But she gave you her number. Maybe she wants you to call.

You'll do that once you're done unpacking and finally setting up this place.


	2. Another Glass, Please

"Roxy?" You ask, cautiously, into the phone. You're sitting on your new and improved bed, complete with beige sheets and a dull orange blanket, that your bro passed down to you. It's a ridiculous color, but you kept it. You've hung up the anime posters that you got from that one time you went to a convention back when you were thirteen. You're not ashamed to admit you're still into anime, but not as badly as you were. Ladies don't find it all that impressive that you used to cosplay.

"Mmhello?" She responds casually. She sounds distracted, but still chirpy. "Dirk?"

"Yes?"

"Hey!" She shuffles around on the other line, but you can hear her settle down, despite voices in the background - She must be watching tv. "What's up, hotshot?"

"Finished setting up my place." Not that exciting, you can feel her smile through your phone.

"Sweet! Hey, are you busy tonight?"

"Considering I don't know anyone, I would have to say no."

"Cool! Meet me back at the Chinese place tonight aaaaat," She stretches out her vowels as she moves around. "Six! Okay? Okay! Bye!" Her words rush out as she hangs up, and you don't have time to say anything, but lock your phone and sit with your elbows on your knees.

You've got eight hours to waste. You suppose you should go look around the town.

It's warmer than last night, but it's still overcast, with occasional spots of sunshine poking through the clouds.

It's a pretty dull area, until you reach downtown. Shops and people are all over, and you stand, reading all the signs. Not much difference than your old city, but it seems more lively. You wish you had taken your car, but you walk in partial awe at all the stores.

More little restaurants; An all-natural store full of clothing, purses, etc.; But one place strikes your fancy. A little tattoo parlor. You decide to entertain yourself and step inside.

Loud music is playing, and there's someone at the counter, but it's otherwise empty.

"Hey, you gonna stand there like a little shit?" The girl at the counter calls. She's picking her nails when she's not picking on you. She has dark chocolate skin with two long braids that fold over her shoulders. She has piercings up and down her ears, and one of her left eyebrow. She's staring at you with her almost black eyes, her eyes heavy with pink eyeshadow that clashes with her overall look, but you don't say anything.

"Just lookin' around - Got a problem?" You ask, and she sits up straighter.

"Listen, I don't deal with little brats. Either come the fuck over here and look for something, or leave my shop.

"Yeesh, someone's PMSing." You scoff, and her eyebrows knot in the middle as she turns in her chair, stepping away from the counter. She's wearing a crop top, exposing another piercing in her belly button, with loose jeans that show a bright pink thong.

"I said, get outta my shop!" She yells, and you hear someone clear their throat loudly.

A tall woman, with hair down to her knees, has her arms crossed over her very large breasts. Her skin is tanned, and her green eyes are full of fake sympathy.

"Excuse my daughter," She says, and the girl grumbles, sitting back behind the counter with a loud groan.

"Do you need something?" The woman asks. She's wearing something that almost makes you sick to look at. It's tight and black with pink hems and seams, and you almost have to avoid her gaze.

"Nah." You respond, and the girl looks like she wants to hop across the counter and punch you in the face. The woman's eye twitches just slightly, and you can tell she wants to do the same, but you exit without a word, and continue down the street.

There's a small bakery up ahead, with its baby blue sign and awning, you don't feel like going near with, without getting some perky little girl trying to sell you sweets. You don't even have that big of a sweet tooth, so you grimace and turn back around, only to run into the woman again. Your eyes fall to the cement sidewalk as you pass, but you can't help but glance behind you. She enters the bakery, and a bell chimes when she opens the door. You fake gag as you head back home, your watch telling you its only been an hour. You suppose you could go shopping for some new things for your apartment.

It's going on five thirty, and the delivery guys are going to bring by your new sofa and television by tomorrow morning. Satisfied, you stop by Sunny China once more. It's a little busier than last night. The same Asian woman is working the register, but a couple is sitting at the booth you and Roxy were sharing. It's a red headed girl with her blonde boyfriend, and he keeps making all these hand gestures. You almost question if he's a mute when he lets out a loud and almost childish laugh, and the girl chuckles as well. The Asian woman scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"Rox?" She asks when you come up to the counter. You nod. "She'll be here soon. Go sit." She motions her head towards one of the other booths, which you slide into, pulling out your phone.

No new messages. You set it down on the table and close your eyes, until it buzzes. The couple looks up at the loud vibration, and you call out a 'sorry', before checking your message.

"Hye!" It's from an unknown number. You look up and there's Roxy, stepping through as the door chimes.

"Oh, oops." She says as she laughs and sits down. "I meant 'hey'."

"Right," You mumble. "So what's up?"

"Just wanted to see you again, that's all!" She's wearing a sweatshirt and a skirt with black leggings, and a pair of pink high tops. You feel lame in a button-down and jeans, but you shrug it off.

"Well, here I am." Your voice is monotone but she chuckles.

"Let's go for a night out." She states, and you look up at her.

"A night out? No offense, but I hardly know you, Roxy."

"Well you should know that I'm a party girl!" _A party girl? She's in a sweatshirt and sneakers._

"A party girl." You repeat, and she nods with a wide grin.

"We're not gonna go party right now though; Duh. There's a party this weekend!"

"And you're wanting me to go?"

"It's a fun way to meet people. And parties are always fun!"

"Right."

"How about we grab a bite and get to know each other." Seems like a good idea, as you stand up, but she's taking hold of your wrist and pulling you out of the shop, back into the overcast skies. She's walking ahead of you, and you decide just to follow. You're not sure where you're going or _why_ you're going, but you just go.

Roxy skips up the steps to her house, unlocking the door and holding it open for you, with a dramatic swoop of her arm, she says "I welcome you, prrrrince!"

You walk in, ignoring her comment.

It's an awfully large house for a girl who lives alone. Beautiful foyer, with an office off to the side. You peek in, and she explains to you that she writes as a pass-time. She leads you into the kitchen, where she's pouring two glasses of wine, handing one over to you. They clink together when you say cheers, and you take a sip.

You aren't much for wine - Or alcohol in general - But you have to admit, this isn't quite bad. She can tell by the way you take another sip, and offers you more, which you take.

Next thing you know, you're sitting opposing from her on her sofa, talking.

"Tell me about yourself, Dirk." She says, crossing her legs. She has nice feet - Small little things in her ankle socks. They wiggle as she moves, but you blink back to attention.

"I moved here from Texas," You begin, and dig deeper into your life as you take her up on her offer of drinks.

She's telling you about herself; Her mother was an author before she moved to some far away island to study, and she hasn't spoken to her for years, but Roxy continued her own career of writing. This house was her mother's, but Roxy took it, and rents it out to people in need, since she doesn't need a house this large.

Jaspers, the cat Roxy was so eager to show you, comes up and pounces on you, which you start to laugh at. You pet his head and he meows, rubbing against your stomach. Roxy tells you about how she got the job at the Chinese place - When she was down on her luck. She couldn't hold up much of a job because she had other things to take care of, but she found a part time job at a Chinese place on the other side of town that gives her money and free left overs.

Time passes and by the time you're on your third bottle of wine, you're laughing at the silliest things. About how Roxy would dress up her cats, and you told her about your anime phase, and she started laughing so hard you had to reach over and steady her glass for her.

You don't even notice that you're inches from her red face, holding her arm up over her head to steady her glass, until she blinks her eyes and stares straight into yours.

It happens to fast.

Her lips are against yours, and her hands take hold of you face, and her glass falls to the ground, wine spilling on the white carpet, and your own glass falls on the two of you, which you laugh at. When you can laugh, between kisses.

You have her pressed against the sofa, and her legs are wrapped around your waist, lips locked as your hands run against her sides. Your hand lifts the bottom of her shirt and touches her bare stomach, and she starts laughing, and you can feel it under your touch. She touches her finger to your lip, moving her head and sitting up.

"Wanna take this upstairs?" She says, her voice hushed.

"Roxy," The wine is settling in your stomach, and you're staring at her. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Come on," She teases, giving your lips a quick kiss, and your head bends down to meet her lips, but she's moved, and you look like an idiot.

She's standing up, her socked feet just a few inches from the stain, but she doesn't seem bothered by it.

"I think I should go." You stand up, a little uneasy, but you stride out, and for a second you don't even remember where you are. You almost fall down the steps, but make it down the street in time to flag down a taxi. This is the first time you've seen a taxi here, but you're thankful, and you just tell him Sunny China, because you can't remember where your apartment is.

"Late one, huh?" He jokes, and you laugh, though hold that back, along with the sour taste of bile and regret, leaving Roxy back there.

You close your eyes and lean back. You'll call her in the morning. If you can man up to face her again.

The man takes the money you've tossed at him, and you wobble when on your feet. The concrete rushes up to meet you as you fall flat on your face. You're starting to think it wasn't wine, as you pull yourself up and stumble back into the apartment building, where you finally crash inside the elevator.


	3. Wake Up

"Oh!" A soft voice says, and you blink, to see a girl just a few inches from your face. "You've woken up!" She moves and you sit up, regretting it as you sulk back down, into your hangover. You can't believe you walked out on Roxy and lost your cool like that.

"Are you alright?" A second voice asks, and you rub at your eyes to get a good look at the situation.

There's the blonde girl to your right, with old-fashioned cat glasses. She's in her pajamas, and her shirt is low, but you advert your gaze to the guy crouching next to you.

He's in a white shirt and ripped up jeans, with a cigarette in his mouth. It's not lit, but he smirks as its held between his teeth. He has a light beard and hair pushed back, almost greasy.

"Hey, pal, you alright?" The guy's asking, gently slapping you in the face with a grin. A shit eating grin that you want to punch. He must know you're hung over, that bastard. You slap his hand away and groan, but the girl gets up and so does the guy, begrudgingly. The girl offers you a hand and you take it, almost pulling her down when you get up. The guy gives you a dirty look, but she clears her throat.

"Do you need anything? Water?"

"Where am I?" You ask, ignoring her help.

"First floor," The guy drawls out. You nod and look around. They've pulled you out of the elevator, and dragged you into the hallway.

"Thanks," You say and take a step forward, unsteady on your feet as your brain rattles against your skull at a good fucking 70 miles per hour, almost trying to break free. Groaning and holding your head, you step back into the elevator, and you can hear the guy mumbling something about you, until the girl slaps his arm and tells him to stop, the guy had a rough night; A rough night, and you can feel the guy smirk through the doors when he says that.

Every moving inch is like stabbing a nail through your head, as you go back to your apartment, turning on the water and letting the cold water eventually warm up against your back. Someone next door or nearby must've flushed, because the water goes cold and you yelp, turning it off with a hiss. You don't have any towels yet, so you strut around in your own skin, looking for the boxes. You step over to one box and hold your hand out to touch it, but it's only air. You don't remember having this many boxes.

You finally find one and pull out a towel, wrapping it around your waist. The delivery guys aren't here and you're a hungover mess in a towel, and your apartment isn't look too well, either. You're not in the mood to clean.

A good handful of Advils later, you're clothed, a towel around your neck, and the television broadcasting you the local news. It's only one, and you have the rest of the day to spend. You want to get out, but now that they've dropped off your stuff, you feel like your day is over, and you roll over on the sofa, pressing your face into the new fabric.

_Bzzzmppph, _your phone vibrates on the table and you grumble, slapping your hand around to pick it up.

Five new messages and one missed call.

All from Roxy Lalonde.

Uh oh.

1:34, am: are u ok?

3:52, am: listen dirk im sorry, it was my fault

9:45, am: oh jeez that was some night, huh?

9:46, am: that was stupid, ignore that.

12:14, pm: i need to talk to you.

1:23, pm: **One missed call.**

Sighing, you pick up the phone and dial her back, getting up and pacing around your family room. You hear a chime through the phone. You look up, and your eyes fall to your door. Stepping closer, you hear the ringing get louder, and you hang up, opening the door.

She jumps a little, eyes wide. She's got a scarf around her neck, a baggy shirt and skinny jeans with cowgirl boots, her phone in her hands.

"Jeez, way to scare someone!" She laughs, though you don't find it very funny. She stops and chews on her lip. "Listen, about that thing…" Her voice trails off.

"It's my fault." You say before she does, leaning against the door frame. "I barely know you, and I took advantage of the situation."

"Sure," She smiles. "I was thinking, well, if you're still up to it, I've got that party that I was going to…?" _Right. "_It's tonight at ten, I'll come get you at about nine thirty, mmkay?" She smiles brightly.

"Alright." You respond, running a hand through your hair. "How'd you find me, anyways?"

"I know my way around," She responds with a wink. You don't laugh and she rolls her eyes. "A friend of a friend." Pause. "'s friend told me."

"I'll see you then, I suppose."

"Lates!" She calls and you watch her down the hall. You can't believe you almost tapped that. That you got to kiss her and touch her and then you panicked and fucked up.

But she's past that and she still wants to meet with you.

Does that mean it's a second chance?

You'd better fucking shave off this goddamn scruff if you want to properly hook up with that.


	4. A Night Out

"Hey!" She says, waving you down in the apartment lobby, though it's not like she could be waving at anyone else. You smirk and walk up, and she's already talking about the party. It's at some bar, where you guessed some club. No no no, she assures you. They don't have very many clubs near here, and the best thing is a bar on a Friday night.

You walk; Everything's close enough that you can walk to it.

Music is pumping from the bar so loudly that you can hear it about half a block away. No doubt cops will be here sometime soon, but you follow her inside as you push through a crowd of people.

You feel a couple hands graze your butt. At first you think it's a mistake, until there's a firm grip. Roxy's ahead of you, and you don't have time to turn around and see who's harassing you. Probably some drunk.

She's ordering two shots of tequila, and you clink glasses as she downs her drink. Girl can surely handle her liquor, and you sip yours, though the look in her eyes encourages you to take it all, which you do, and she cheers, the bartender giving you an odd look.

More shots, and Roxy's tapping her nails on the counter, almost looking bored. Something changes, and she sits up, eager, and looks at you with wide eyes, nudging towards the door. You don't get it and don't move.

"Come onnnnn," Her voice drawled as she snatches your wrist, pulling you through the front door of the bar, where you bump shoulders with a man who looks like he couldn't give any more shits, if he had any. The smoky haze is gone, and you inhale clean air, as Roxy is running ahead - No, stumbling on her heels trying to wave down a taxi.

"Take off your shoes," You tell her when you catch up to her.

"Kinky, huh?" She smirks and winks, but holds on your arm as she unzips the back and slides the heels off, losing a couple of inches, to which she frowns at. "No fair!"

"It's life, Rox. You look fine." It's true. She's wearing a tight fitting dress that suits her well, showing off every curve in a vibrant shade of pink, matching her eyes. You never questioned why her eyes were pink, just went with it. Granted, your eyes are orange, but with all the people you've met, you're the only ones with different colored eyes. She thinks it means you're meant to be, but you don't have time to think about it when she's back to your wrist, tugging at it from inside the taxi.

You slide in and give the driver directions, and he smiles. He's too cocky to be driving a drunk girl and her friend around. He gives you a smirk as she falls into your arm when you exit and pay him, and it doesn't hit you until he's off. The thought is dismissed as you help her to her bare feet, though she insists on standing on the top of her toes, so she can still be a little tall.

You decide to keep her at your place - She'll take the bed, you can sleep on the sofa.

"Diiiirrrrrkkkk," She whines as you press the button for the fourth floor. You give her a sideways glance. She's giving you the puppy eyes. "I'm scared and I don't want to sleep alone." Her little hands are clawing at your shirt as the elevator buzzes upwards, and a sigh escapes your lips.

"Let's just get you back, alright?" Ding, the door opens and she's secure in your arms, so you lift her with a heave, carrying her bridal-style down the hallway as quietly as you can. Her weight shifts as you dig through your pocket for the key, and you didn't notice she switched her legs, so they're now wrapped around your waist.

"Dirk," Her voice is soft. "Please." She knew you were just going to tuck her in and leave. Her pink eyes are begging, and her blonde eyebrows are digging a slight burrow in the middle of her forehead. Her hands are placed on your chest, and through the fabric you're sure she can feel your heart pounding.

Maybe it's the booze.

Maybe it's your instinct as a guy.

Maybe it's the girl in your arms.

Not your best friend, but the beautiful girl that you have the chance to even be touching.

Something clicks and you lean forward, picking a spot on her neck to suck on, and one of her hands finds its way to your hair, playing and toying with it a little while giggling. You almost want to stop in fear of doing something wrong, but instead you brace yourself a little as your hair is tugged at when you bite her lightly.

"You're gonna suck me dry before I can!" She says, her face flushed as she laughs, and you pull back. She's right. You're not sure what to do next.

Her eyes roll so harsh you almost think they're going to fall out her head.

You open your mouth to speak, but you're greeted by pink, strawberry glossed lips, with a lingering taste of alcohol that you can't name. It's just bitter and tastes awful, but your tongue slips its way inside, and you can feel her lips curl into a smile.

"Talk nerdy to me." She whispers harshly in no direction, as you suck on her collarbone. She lets out a dry laugh and repeats herself.

"Nerdy?" You ask, looking up. She's made fun of you for being a computer geek, sure, but talking 'nerdy'? "Do you mean dirty?"

"Nah," She says, looping her arms around your neck, pulling herself close, as she lies her head on your shoulder, and you can see her out the corner of your eye. "Nerdy. Say some geek shit. Tell me about computers."

"Why don't we get you inside?" You offer, fishing out that key and unlocking the door. You move to turn on the lights when she tells you not to, so you close the door and manage your way into the bedroom, where you bend over to let her release her koala-grip on you, but she doesn't.

"Roxy," You begin to say, but she's tugging now, pulling you on top of her. "Ro-" You can't finish when her mouth is being forcefully pressed against yours, and you're caught off guard, and your knees give in as you fall on top of her, and she lets out a surprised gasp herself.

"Roxy." Your voice is firm and you are your hands on either side of her head as you push yourself up, looking down at her between your shoulders.

She gives you a look. It's looks almost as if she's hurt, like you've upset her.

"Dirk…" Her voice trails off, and her hand wanders up to the side of your face, taking a piece of hair and pulling at it gently.

You can't do this right now. You get off of her and side of the edge of the bed, and she sits up, curled up in a ball, staring at you, but you ignore her. It would be wrong. She's drunk. She's pretty, but she's drunk, and she's your best friend. Best friends don't go banging each other like that.

"I understand." The weight on the bed shifts as she stands up, smoothing out her dress and her hair. She's not looking you in the eye, but motions for you to leave. You stand, still a good head taller than her.

"Roxy, listen, I'm sorry."

"I said I understa…" Did she just sniffle? Oh my God, she's crying.

You don't have anything to say, but you wipe up the tears that fall from her face and kiss her nose. She smiles and hiccups.

"Let's get you undressed." You say, and she lifts her arms as you tug her dress off. You're lying it over the side of the chair when she's already fiddling with her bra, letting it drop to the floor. You look her in the eyes, but her own eyes are half open, and you swiftly move over to hold her close, lying her down in bed.

You felt her against you. You're still wearing your shirt, but you felt you. You've seen an actual girl with actual boobs.

And this actual girl is calling your name. You turn around and she's smiling, even laughing.

"Off in Dirky world, huh?"

"Get some rest, alright?"

"Don't leave?" It comes out as a question, but it's more of a request. You nod, unbuttoning your shirt, but you decide to leave the jeans on. You pull back the blanket and crawl under. She doesn't make a sound, but curls to the side, as if looking for your body, but you aren't even under the same covering. A whimper comes out of her mouth, and you sigh, standing up, pulling back the sheet now, and getting back in, where she happily moves closer to meet you. She's warm, and she gives you goosebumps all over. Your chests are pressed against each other, and one of her legs made its way between yours, the other leg sandwiching them all.

You aren't sure, but you could've sworn you heard her mumble 'goodnight' into your chest. You say the same, kiss the top of her head, and pull her closer as you doze off.


	5. New Morning

Light blonde hairs curl around her face, otherwise sprawled out on your bed as she shoots you a tired smile. Her face is a little flushed, otherwise practically flawless. She's always had beautiful skin. Her eyebrows are knotted together as she rubs her large pink eyes, letting out a yawn behind her thin pink lips. She still has her make up on; Smudges of mascara and eyeshadow speckle the areas around her eyes, and you can't help but chuckle at the way the sunlight hits her through the broken blinds.

"Dirk…" She mumbled out, putting a hand over her eyes and scratching at her neck, which she pauses, rubbing over it. It's still a lightly red, with some definite hickeys. She has the blanket pulled up to her collarbones, but she kicks at them and sits up, and it hits you.

Right.

Your best friend, naked, in bed. Lying next to you.

_Right._

"I need a minute," You stand up and go out to the balcony before she can say a word, and you suddenly really wish you had a cigarette. You don't usually smoke, just once or twice, but right now feels like a good time. Or a drink. Or just something that will make you forget the fact you took advantage of your friend.

"Dirk," Her voice calls again and you turn around, and she's wearing your shirt. "Are you okay?" She seems concerned. You bite your lip and look over at her.

"Listen, I've only known you for a couple days…" She blinks, but is otherwise motionless. Her breath is subtle, and you can see her inhale and exhale through your shirt.

"Hey, I get it." She's stepping closer, on her toes, giving you a hug, and you hold her close.

"I'm sorry." You mumble into her hair. "How about we stay friends?"

"Friends." She repeats with a smile, and you can sense it's not a real smile. She's not happy, she's faking it.

Fuck this. You've fucked up too many times.

You grab her by the shoulders and kiss her deeply and her eyes are wide, but quickly closed as her hands are running through your hair, and you take a step forward and she trips on your feet, falling back on the bed, and you get a good look at each other.

You're in jeans and she's wearing your shirt and her own panties, which you just wish you could see.

"Fuck friendship," You say, pulling up her top, which she leans forward and lets you, between the little kisses she places on your lips.

She doesn't have that big of breasts, but, granted, she isn't some porn star. You take hold of them and kiss the nipples and she gasps, and you can feel her inhale in your hand.

Tongue dancing and flicking around her breast, you can hear the clock ticking against your headache, but right now you're focused on Roxy.

Roxy, who's hands are in your back pockets, grabbing what she can.

Roxy, who's perky nipples are between your teeth.

Roxy, who's moaning your name, and it feels real. Other times with other girls were just one night flings, and you weren't even drunk, just horny.

Now you're hungover, but you put your best effort into this.

The girl can surely hold her liqour.

She asks you to take off your jeans, and you get off her, unbuttoning quickly, and she giggles at your member that pops up in your blue boxers, but you crawl back on her, but she slinks down, tugging off your boxers.

The air's cold against your flesh, and you hold in a gasp as you feel her hands take a hold on it.

You aren't sure what to do with your hands, so you grip the headboard as it's her time for her tongue to come out and play, sucking on the tip as her hands work.

"Roxy," You pant out, and your spin straightens as she takes you whole. You resist the urge to thrust, but you can feel your body rocking with her motions.

You close your eyes and you feel your muscles tighten, failing on resisting and moving your hips into her, urging her to continue, though you're sure she's doing the best she can - Not that you're complaining.

"Ah," She says, as she moves back, and she can feel you twitching, though you sit up and take matters into your own hand, hands moving quickly as you finish the job yourself, jerking and coming into your hand, which you wipe off in your shirt that's discarded on the floor. You're both panting as you flop down on the bed, pulling on your boxers.

Kissing her, you ignore the sour taste of your down dick in her mouth, but she's giggling lightly, running a hand through her hair as she grabs the blanket, pulling it back up, and you crawl under it with her, and hold her close, and she giggles at what you have of chest hair, but you laugh at it yourself, but close your eyes as her arms are draped over your torso, her head lying on your shoulder, your hand on her hip.


	6. First Time

You roll over and flop your arm onto the bed. You momentarily forget there's someone in bed with you, and smack then.

"Fuck," You whisper angrily, but they don't move. Er, she. Roxy. Sleeping like a rock, she's curled up with your blanket.

Your bro would probably be proud of you.

Getting up, you pull on a new pair of jeans, skipping a shower. Should you wake her up? You stride around the bed and look at her. She has this faint smile. Her makeup's still a mess and it's going on five or so - You both spent the day in bed, hungover.

Screw that, you'll take that shower now. Might as well. She doesn't look like she'll be waking up soon.

The water's cold on your back and it sends a shiver up your spine, and it slowly gains heat, streams of water pounding on your head and down your body as you slump, recent events running through your head.

_"How about we stay friends?" _The words of this morning's stupid hungover Dirk run through your mind and you groan.

_"Fuck friendship"_ More words rush through your head, and it all comes back like a bunch to the gut.

WhatisRoxy Lalonde?

She's the beautiful girl in your bed.

She works part time at Sunny China when not caring for exiles and cats. Sometimes exiled cats.

Did you mention she's beautiful?

But what is she toyou?

You said you wanted to be friends then shoved her on a bed and she sucked you dry like a fucker.

"Uuuggh," You groan out, jutting your face under the water, letting it pour on you, trying to wash away what you did.

The towels you bought aren't that great, but it dries you off and you rummage your hair, when there's a light knocking on the door. Quickly tying it around your waist, you open the door, and you feel the cold air rush to meet you as steam drips out.

Roxy's standing, shirtless, in little white-and-pink striped panties with laced sides and holy shit that's adorable.

She doesn't say anything, but looks up at you, locking eyes with you, and you freeze. What are you supposed to do?

Shit. Bro never taught you things like this.

"Dirky." She says, and her voice wavers a little bit. You bend over a little to meet her height, where you properly look each other in the eyes. She leans forward and pecks your lips, and you stand back up, letting her pass into the bathroom.

"Gross," She laughs. "You hadthisblow you?" She asks, pointing to her reflection in the mirror. A mess of giggles, you pass her a towel to clean herself off with, which she does, and you sit back and watch.

She almost seems natural at this.

What is 'this'?

Goddamnit. No. Fuck. Get your head out of your ass and pay attention. Just go with the—

"Hryuk," Gagging. Yellow vomit now sits in your sink.

Flow.

You clean her up and sit with her as she chokes out the rest of last night's party, until you give her your clothes for her to wear. She insisted on staying as she was, but you told her that if she was going to stay another night, she'd be wearing clothes.

"Stay another night?" She asks, puffing out her cheek as she curls her hair with a finger.

"Why, do you want to go home?" She sits for a moment, letting go of her hair, and it falls with a curly little boing.

"Nah." You tell her to make herself at home as you go run to get something to eat.

The bell chimes as you step inside the familiar store, but you wish you hadn't stepped in. There's the girl with braids from the tattoo parlor. She's with the blonde from the first floor, the greasy guy, and the Asian girl that works the counter is there, chatting with them.

Well, they were chatting, until you walked in. Asian girl gets up and goes back to the counter, muttering something to them in whateverthefucknese, and the guy got it and nodded with a smirk, eyeing you, but going back to his group of gals, but the black haired one is stuck on you, and as you walk up, you can feel her eyes following you.

"The usual," You say, and the girl squints at you.

"Do I know you?" She asks.

"Dirk. The name's Dirk." Her eyes go over your shoulder and she smirks, and your best guess is that tattoo girl is making motions about you. "Roxy's friend."

"Oh, her little fucker." She nods and screams something back at the chefs, who yell back, but she just gives you this dead-eye look until the food comes, and you just toss her a twenty for the cheap Chinese food, not making any odd movement as you pass by the booth, out the door, and back to your place.

"You know," Roxy says as you watch the local news. "I used to know that girl." She points a chopstick at the screen and you nod.

"Do you know a girl that's got long as Hell braids, an—"

"Oh, hah, yeah, that's Meenah. She's one tough chick, I tell ya'."

"So I've heard," You respond, and you sit back. Roxy's got her legs over your lap. She's wearing a shirt of yours that's a little baggy, and a pair of shorts that she keeps having to pull up.

"Hey," She says, getting up. She sets the Chinese carton down on your table, puts her hands on her hips - Pulls up the shorts - And looks down at you. "How about we go back to my place?"

You don't think much about it. Your apartment is pretty boring. "Sure." You shrug, turning off the tv and throwing away your food as she gathers up her dress from last night, and she calls out to you to meet her in the lobby.

She pays for the cab, mainly because you left your wallet.

"I don't want to be rude," She says, dropping her things right in the foyer. You cringe a little, but follow her. "But your apartment is boring." Yep. "I've got a really nice tv upstairs, it'll blow your mind." She takes her hands close to her head and pulls them apart, eyes wide as she goes "Pchooo", as her mind is blown. You laugh.

"Do me a favor and open up a bottle of wine," She points out to you where everything is, and she tells you to meet her upstairs. It seems a little iffy - She brings you home, and you're getting the wine while she slips upstairs.

No, you were sitting around eating Chinese about twenty minutes ago. You take two glasses and a freshly opened bottle in your hand, but you stop by her family room, but the wine stain from a few days ago is gone. Good job, Roxy.

"Roxy?" You call out, and you hear her voice from a room down the hall. It's slightly ajar, and you push it open with your foot, and you can't help but laugh.

She's sitting on her bed, wearing lingerie. This is super iffy.

"What?" She asks, pouting upon your laugh. She gets up and takes a glass from your hand, kissing your cheek. "Did you actually think we were going to watch tv?" She snorts out a laugh, but you decide to enlight her, and follow her over to the bed, where you clink glasses, sipping your wine.

Time passes, and you both exhale, looking at each other.

"If this is rushed, I understand." She says. "We can just forget about this. It's been a heck of a week. You're new here, I get it." She closes her eyes and sighs, putting her glass down on the floor and giving a weak smile.

"It's fine." That's all that comes to your mouth, but there's no need for talking.

Hands, lips, tongues - You're a laughing mess rolling around her bed. You finally settle, though she's laughing a lot. She stops when you get off the bed, taking her foot and kissing it, sucking on it just lightly.

Your lips make their way up her thigh highs, pulling them down, and you almost aren't sure how to take off the rest, but she's tugging off the top and unbuttoning your jeans as you pull your shirt off and kick it all off to the side.

Pushing her onto the bed, she lets out these soft moans as you suck on her nipples, kissing down her body, until you reach her hips, and your hands slide under the laced sides, tugging down her panties, and you pull them off her ankles, letting it fall to the floor.

Her thighs open up as you inhale, stick out your tongue and lick up her lips, kissing her little button of a clitoris, and you feel her get goosebumps.

You move back, and she has one hand moving where your tongue was, opening the lips as the other anxiously holds tight the pillow that holds her head. You pause for a moment and grab your jeans, digging around the pockets until you pull out a condom, thankful for the lubricant it comes with as you roll it on.

You're going to do this.

Her hands are opening for you, and she lifts her hips so that you can rest her in your lap, and your member is pressed against her inner thigh as she waits.

Time ticks. Her hand lets go of the pillow.

Fuck. That Chinese is suddenly very unsettling.

This feels awkward; Touching her like this.

Well, the part of you that's touching her.

This is normal, though. Right? Right. This is sex. Well, part of it.

But… This isn't just sex. This is Roxy Lalonde.

Lying naked, fiddling nervously with the folds of her vagina as you dick just sits there, not even that hard.

Why don't this come naturally? It should; You've had sex before. You just…

You haven'tmade lovebefore. This is totally different.

Seeing your own stomach move as you inhale, pull back your hips just slightly, take hold of your condomized, lubed dick, run a hand quickly over it to make sure it's slick. It's not hard; But you don't feel like ramming wood into her.

This is love; Not fucking. Right? This is love.

You think.

Her hands go under yours as she silently directs you in, your head just barely in.

"Ah," She inhales. This is it.

Slowly, oh, so slowly, the clock ticks as you enter her, without a sound. Just slowly pushing into her. You're a couple inches in when you pull back down.

"Roxy," You say, and she swallows, licks her lips, and looks up at you, as if she's never seen you before. She doesn't say anything, and neither do you.

You just go back in, a little faster, a little deeper.

"Oh…" She moaned. She's tight. Not as tight as you're expect; She's not loose, so to speak, but you're not exactly Mr. Huge-Fucking-Dick.

Out, in; Deeper.

Out, in; Deeper. She's panting.

Out.

You're almost nervous to go back in. But her breathing is heavy.

"Ahh…" She moans. You're all the way in.

You feel like this is some cheesy goddamn porno, and you're the new guy who doesn't know shit. Nothing moves for a moment. You're inside her.

Out.

Escape from the tightness inside of her, and into the cold air. It's not cold, but it's not as warm as she is.

In. You let out a pant.

You push a little deeper and her eyebrows knot together.

Out. She's not as wet. You're taking too long.

In, out. "Ah…" In, out, in, out, i—

"Ah…!" God, she sounds like a porn star. The bad kind. Is this really what you want?

Sure, you're a fan of moaners, but this almost seems unnatural.

In.

"Ah," Subtle moan. Out.

In. You hit something. You feel it.

She doesn't make a sound this time. Maybe she's used to this and she's been cheering you on with moans as in "You're doing great, but I've had better".

Maybe…

Maybe.

You don't know what to think.

Out.

In, you hit it again.

A little squeak escapes her lips.

In, out, in out, inout.

She's gather moans that increase with your speed.

You aren't slowing down. You're trying to be as gentle as you can, but she doesn't seem pleased.

"Ah—Ohh," She lets out a loud moan, and you're inside of her as much as you can, but you thrust just a little deeper. "Dirk!" She cries, and you pull out.

She regains her breath and swallows, but doesn't look at you. You think it's for the best. You get out from under her and go down to the bathroom where you finish yourself and dispose of the condom, then pull on your jeans. She's pulled on and oversized shirt of hers, but doesn't look at you.

You take your things and leave.

* * *

Hahaha don't think sex is this easy because it **ain't**.

It's usually awkward.

But will it be next time? Ohoho.

-Mattie


	7. Alone Time

Fuck.

That's all that's running through your head as you go home, struting the walk of shame as street lights flicker. You don't bother getting a cab, just walk across town in your bare feet.

You pass a bar. While tempting, you don't.

However, you stop in the convience store, buying a couple pack of cigarettes, vegetables, bread, and lunch meat. You need to stop living off of Chinese food.

You should also get a job, get a car. Sighing, you check out and walk back home.

A couple doors away from your own, you hear a couple moan loudly, and it almost makes you sick to your stomach. The bags fall out of your arm and you snatch the pack, stepping out on the balcony in the cold as the warm orange embers lighten up the sky, smoking puffing our you mouth and nose. A lonely dog whines in sadness.

"I know how you feel," You mutter, inhaling. "I feel you." The cigarette comes to a numb and you crush the remaining piece under your heel, closing the door and flopping down on the sofa.

You don't sleep here. You and Roxy were here just a couple of hours ago. And you don't dare go back into the bedroom.

The floor will have to do.

Using your folded hands as a pillow, you stare up at the ceiling. You feel empty inside.

A thought crosses your mind, but you grumble and shake your head, whisking it away as you roll over, cramming your eyes shut as you fall asleep.

I wonder what Roxy's doing.

The bottle falls out of her hand, as it makes it way up to the side of her face, pulling back her hair as she hurls, lying her head against the side of the toilet bowl. Jaspers pawed her side playfully, but she swatted him away.

"It's mommy's alone time, Jasp." She sobs out. "M-Mommy's time," She repeats, as the tears drip into the soiled bowl of golden vomit.


	8. Restart

Long, pink fingernails are long gone, but short black ones replace what used to be, as they nervously fumble out the number, holding the phone up to her ear, where she pulls her shoulder up to greet it.

The rings seem endless.

No one picks up. Well, not 'no one'. _He _doesn't pick up.

Pushing herself up, Roxy looks down at herself. She's a mess. Not even a shower could clean this up, but she tries, anyways, enjoying the steam that surrounds her and fogs her mirror, so she can't see the reflection. She knows it'll only be a tear-stained, heart broken face.

It wasn't her fault. It wasn't his, either. The bed squeaks as she sits down, the tips of her blonde hair just barely touching her collarbone, dripping onto her breast as she sat, staring at her knees.

She rushed it. It was her fault. She expected to much of him - He was just a human being, after all. Not some pornstar who knew every trick. No, just Dirk Strider, with those beautiful orange eyes.

Dirk, whom she'd pressured into having sex with her. It was practically rape! She yelled out in disgust, throwing her arms up as the towel that hung around her fell, feet pacing the floor.

She'd have to approach this differently. Start with a relationship. Duh. That's how things go; You don't just run into sex!

"Aughhhh," She groaned, fists over her eyes as she mumbled out her thoughts.

There was a soft rapping on the door.

"Not now!" Roxy yelled, grabbing her towel and covering herself nonetheless.

It was one of the people she had taken in - A short young woman, with curly blonde hair like her own, but Roxy usually straightened hers. The girl's name roughly translated into Serenity; At least, that's what Roxy called her. She picked the girl up from off the street and brought her home, where she buzzes happily with others.

"Roxy?" The gentle voice called out.

"Not now!" Roxy repeated, refusing to look the girl in the face. With a slow nod, she left, closing the door and Roxy's shoulders fell as she sighed.

Take him out to dinner. He doesn't know his way around town. Take him to a party, where he'll actually meet people. Don't vomit in his sink.

Don't rush things.

"Don't rush things." She says, adjusting the straps of her bra.

"Don't rush things." Her heels click down the sidewalk, into the cab and out.

"Don't rush things." She repeats, hand a little shaky as she raises it, knocking twice on the door.

There's a moment of hesitation, and she turns on her heel, until you answer.

You're surprised.

Well, not really. If anyone came to visit you, it would be her.

You're just surprised she's actually here.

"Listen…" She begins, rubbing her arm awkwardly as she stares at your floor. You look, too. Hardwood is so beautiful at times.

"It's not your fault." Both your heads turn at the same time, and you lock eyes. "Sorry I'm not…" Your voice trails off as you holds your hands out, trying to form the words. "Pleasurable." Your shoulders bounce as you chuckle, letting out a defeated sigh.

"No no no, hell no!" She says, shaking her head so fast you'd think her earrings are going to smack her in the face. "_God_ no. You're," She pauses. "Pleasurable." She says, but it doesn't sound like a compliment. She's just repeating you.

"Right."

"You are! Ugh," She's looking up at the ceiling now. You keep your eyes on her. "I just rushed things." She bits down on her lip. "Sorry."

"No need to worry." She looks up in surprise.

"Huh?"

"Hey," You move your left foot a little to the side, jutting out your hip and holding your hands out. "If I saw someone like this," You motion your hands over your body. "As a new kid in town, I'd bang them. Hell, I'd do myself." She laughs, and you do, too.

"Er, the other night…" She looks up at you, expecting you to say something, but you don't, just wait for her to continue. A sigh escapes her lips and you don't even wait for her to continue, but crouch down, taking hold of her chin and planting a kiss on those plush lips. You feel a startled gasp inbetween your mouths, but it becomes a soft moan, and you move back.

"How about this." You stand up and stick your hand out. She looks confused. "I'm Dirk Strider. I'm new."

"Roxy Lalonde." She takes your hand and gives it a firm shake. "And I hit on new boys."

"Oh? I forgot something." Your hands grab her hips, pulling her close as you kiss her lips. "I've got a raging boner." She laughs and kisses you, but there's the awkward moment when she actually realizes you were serious.

"Do you… Want to?" She drawing out her voice in long, slow functions, her eyes locked on yours, and you can practically see the flame burning in your eyes in reflection of hers.

"You'll have to tell me what to do, missy." You say, but you take her hand and walk her over to the bedroom.

The bed's still messy, but she tugs off the covers until they're in a heap on the floor, and she's pulling off her top. You do the same, but hesitate when you get down to your boxers. Her black panties are down, past her knees, and you sigh, removing your last article of clothing.

You just hope she doesn't laugh. You don't know why she would, but this is the first time she's seen you in light. The other night was in dim lighting - Mood lighting.

She walks past you, grabbing your wrist, pulling you down on the bed. Her kisses fall on your jaw, your neck, your collarbone, and her fingers dance on your chest hair as you laugh, but she's being serious.

Sexily serious.

Like last time, her fingers open herself, and you roll over, digging around your drawer. You hand her everything, and good God she's good.

Applying the condom, making sure to kiss your member before covering it, smothering it with cherry scented lubricant - You have to admit, cherry's a great smell. She doesn't seem to be arguing.

She rubs a little on herself, and her right knee is over your right hip, and she's stradling your stomach, causing you to laugh a little at the sight, and you see her move with your motions.

"Shh," She hushes you, putting a finger to your lips. Her ass is placed promptly right in front of your cock, and you feel yourself pulse.

With ease, she lifts her hips, takes ahold of you, motioning your way in until she's back, sitting on you, but you're inside of her.

Hot damn.

She's good at this, and at the moment, you don't care how many times she's done this before.

Roxy's thighs are gathering a little sweat as they tighten when she goes up, relaxing on her way down. You imagine it must be tiring, so you take hold on her hips, thrusting yourself into her.

"Oh shit," She says, bending down, putting her hands just above your shoulders, head down. You take your hands and move them down, squeezing her ass and her head lifts with a loud moan, and you feel her huffs and pants

"Erg," You mumble, making the most un-sexy noise known to man. "Roxy," You say, and she moans in response. "Grab my hair." She doesn't question it, but grabs a fistful and pulls, and you find yourself moaning.

You begin driving her motions, and you let out a low groan as her hips smack against yours.

"Dirk!" She cries out, but you know there's more to that. Her hands clench tighter around your hair as you thrust deeper into her. "Oh, God!" You don't care if you're the couple down the hall anymore.

"Ah!" You yell, but it's nothing compared to the different phrases she's crying out.

"Ooohhh," She practically whimpers, and you groan, feeling close to climax, and she squeaks loudly, turning into a nervous giggle as you finish inside of her, but she's still mumbling and it's not for a couple more seconds of her still riding you, do you feel the sudden warmth of being inside of her, and how her walls clench around you. She lets out another loud squeak, laughing and covering her face as she orgasms - quite loudly - behind her hands.

Time passes, until she gathers her breath, moving her hands and getting off of you, where you sadly remove the condom, and flop back into bed.

She's sitting, her back to you. You sit up, kissing her shoulder blades, and she falls into your touch.

"Dirk," She laughs, but rolls off the side of the bed, grabbing the blanket she tossed on the floor and pulling it over the two of you, and she curls into your touch.

"Roxy?" You ask, and she looks up at you. Pulling her close, you kiss the top of her head.

"Dirk?" She responds, her hand on your shoulder, outlining your muscles. "I…"_I love you_.

"Hm?" You ask.

"Ten outta ten," She beams, resting her head under yours as you hold her close.

"Roxy? What are we?"

"I dunno," She says in a tired voice. "Why?"

"Just thinking. Are we a thing now?"

"Do you want to be?" She sits up, looking at you.

"Yes." You say, topping her and kissing her, a hand grazing over her breast as she giggles and tells you to stop, but you continue to tease her until you're out of breath.

"I love you," She whispers, but you just kiss her cheek and hold her closely.

You don't think you can say it back.


	9. Something Different

You wake up to the smell of bacon.

"Bro," You mumble out, rolling over with a groan, pulling the covers over your head. "Let me sleep, please? Give a dude his time."

A giggle sounds from the kitchen, as well as the sizzling from breakfast. Your eyes pop open, but slowly close as you remember.

Yawning, you stumble out of the bedroom, scratching your back. You didn't bother putting clothes on, just strutted out in your boxers. She had the same intentions; She was wearing the shirt your tore off last night, with her panties.

You can tell she's perky, as you clear your throat to speak. She's already handing you a cup of coffee with a grin. She even cleaned herself up, hair pulled back in a bun.

"Morning," She hums, kissing your cheek, and you feel her pressed up against you. Feeling your face flush, you sit at the counter, and give her a kiss as she hands you a plate of eggs and bacon, pacing around your kitchen, grabbing odds and ends for this morning's meal.

You would offer to help, but you're enjoying the view.

The two of you make small talk over breakfast; She mainly talks about her mom. She's supposed to be coming in sometime soon, and she's _so excited_ to see her again. Pointing a fork at you, Roxy says you should meet her, mouth full of bacon. Your jaw stops working, and you slowly turn to look at her, and she swallows and pouts, seeing your reaction.

"That's kind of…"

"No, no, I got it!" She says, smiling, though her eyes look dull.

"I'm sure she's a nice woman."

"Oh, totes. She's the best."

"When is sh—"

"Oh, crap!" She says, pushing her chair back, stomping back to your room.

"What's up?" You ask, picking up her dish and setting it in the sink. She hops back out, kicking her leg into her jeans, holding her top with her teeth.

"Work!" She yells, though it's muffled. You take her hand and sit her down, helping her get dressed, and you send her off with a kiss.

Sighing and flopping down on the sofa, you sit and think.

You've only known her for about a week; She wants you to meet her mother; You've had sex and she's still with you.

This must be some joke.

Some kind of romantic comedy.

You chuckle to yourself, and glance at the clock. You should get dressed and explore the town.

As expected, the town is nothing special. Just an average small town in the middle of nowhere; Not very busy, to say the least. People walk the streets and talk, cars buzz by, and music plays from stores as the gravel cracks under your shoes.

One place catches your attention, however.

A little gaming store, hidden in the corner of a strip mall.

You enter, and loud music begins to play. A smirk passes your lips. You know the game, even the level, as you replay it in your mind.

"Can I help you?" A loud voice calls, and you jump. It's a short girl, who seems a little younger than you. Maybe it's just her looks. She has long hair, down to the middle of her back, mixing in with her dark skin. Bright green eyes beam at you, and her knees are bent in this small skirt. She's almost dressed like a school girl.

"Hello?" She calls, and you wave your hands with an easy smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'm just browsing."

"You're new here!" Man, is she always this loud? And is it that obvious you're the new kid in town? Damn.

"Yeah, I moved in a couple of days ag—"

"Kurloz, look, it's the new guy!" She waves someone down, and you almost take a step back. He's a good 6'2", skinny, wearing a skeleton hoody that covers most of his face, but a wide, wide grin. He lifts his head and you can barely see his eyes through all his black hair, but you see his blonde eyebrows.

He raises a hand, acknowledging you. You wave back.

"My name's Meulin, and this is Kurloz!" The girl exclaims, still yelling.

"Dirk, nice to meet you." Meulin lets out a loud giggle, and someone in the shop coughs loudly, but she doesn't flinch. You're beginning to think she can't hear that well.

"So, do you need something?" Right.

"No, no thanks."

"Are you sure? We got a lot of stuff!" Kurloz puts a hand on her shoulder, leaning down - way, way down - to whisper into her ear, and you can hear his s' hiss. She nods, and then looks back at you.

"Hey, since you're new, you wanna hang out?"

"I, uh, I'm actually going somewhere later…" You lie. Well, you suppose you could stop by and see Roxy.

"Cool! Maybe we'll see you around!" You turn on your heel and walk out as fast as you can without being obvious, and you can hear her talking to Kurloz about you, still loud.

"Man, he's a cutie! That's why you should've kept your hair blonde!"

You didn't realize how small the town was, because you're back at your apartment in no time. A bell rings, and you turn around to see someone leaving the restaurant. It's that girl, with the long braids and the tattoos.

"Meenah!" A voice calls, as the blonde girl from your apartment building scurries after, and the two walk down the street, Meenah swearing loudly as her friend tries to calm her down.

"Yeesh," You say, stepping into the shop.

A blond head is bobbing around in back, but 'Dams' is at the counter, leaned over, and you can see down her shirt from the door. You can't imagine what the guy at the counter is seeing, but as you step closer you see his flushed face turned upwards, avoiding her gaze. She mumbled something in Japanese to him, curling her hand on his jawline, and he says something back, but you only catch bits of it.

"Please? Just …. Rufioh …. You're so …. cute."

"Damara … Stop … Later, maybe…"

You clear your throat, and they look up, and the guy - Rufioh - sneaks away. Damara is not pleased.

"Roxy! Your fucker is here!" The profanity is just unbelievable, but Roxy comes over, undoing her apron and smiling. She takes your arm and drags you toward a group of college kids sitting around one of the tables, shooting paper wads at each other.

"— And that's why I think that we should all have a study group at my house, so we don't have any distractions that will cause us to lose focus on your studies, preparing us for the tes—"

"_Kankri," _A tall girl pleads, putting her hand on his. "We got it. Study night tomorrow."

"Ffffuck," One of the boys hisses out, angrily staring down at his plate of food. It's a mess - He's been stabbing at it with his chopsticks, but the girl next to him roots him on as he aims towards a shrimp.

Roxy states who you are, but they're back to their own circle, and you two just leave.

"Hey, Roxy?"

"Hm?"

You stop walking and face her.

"We should get out of here."

"What?"

"Just for the weekend. Go somewhere. I got money from my brother, we can go get a hotel in a nice place." Her eyes question you, but she leaps into your arms, kissing you and exclaiming how much fun you two can have, and where you'll go.

You tell her to meet you at your apartment tonight at 7, and you'll see what happens from then on.


	10. Under New Stars

6:58, the taxi's humming as you lean against it, hearing the clicks of her shoes as she's quickly walking down the sidewalk.

"Ma'am," You greet her, pulling open the door as she scoots in. She giggles and talks about how exciting this is.

The taxi drops you off at the hotel, and you step inside, going up to the second floor, where your room is, and she stops in the hallway.

She's giving you that wild eyed look of hers, as a broad smirk covers her lips.

"Let's go." She says, running down the hall with a skip, and you chuckle and chase after her. She spins around and sees you, gives a little jump and runs faster, until you've tackled her at the end of the hallway, pinning her down, sitting on her hips, kissing her, until she pushes you off and flees to the balcony, where she waits.

There's a slight chill, but you can't help but start laughing at the way she's posed against the railing. Her face is flushed from running, but you hoist her up on your hips and kiss her until she's panting for breath. You have to admit, you haven't felt this good for a while.

A long time, actually.

You feel alive.

Free.

Like you can do anything.

She sense that in you and begins kissing all over your face, nibbling on your ear and mumbling something.

"Let's get outta here," She slurs, and she wiggles out of your grip, making her way quickly back down the hall.

The city's new and exciting and bright, and you're still chasing her down the street, until she comes to a hault in front of a liquor store. Her eyebrows raise and you can see her fingers twitching anxiously at her side.

She enters the place, browing around for some Scotch, and she nods for you to go talk to the man at the counter.

You make small talk as you watch Roxy from the corner of your eye, and you can see she has some bottles under her jacket, and you say your goodbye's to the guy, rushing back outside to see Roxy hissing at you from down the block. She's nudging towards an alleyway, where you both can get wasted, which you do.

"The stars are so… Bright." She says with a drunken giggle.

"Not as pretty as you," You hiccup, and you two glance at each other.

It's not that fast until she's pressed between you and the wall, your hands crawling around under her shirt, her hands grabbing on your ass, moaning into your kisses. You can feel people passing by on the street, but no one notices.

The thought of getting caught makes you more excited, and she moans a little louder to fill your secret fantasy.

"Hey!" Someone calls, and you both turn with a shock. You step back and Roxy flips the bird, running - tripping - down the alley and you follow, the person calling you both perverts and to get a room, but you're too busy listening to her whoops and cries of freedom.

You reach the back of the hotel, where she's climbing the steps, but she trips, scraping her knee as she cringes. You go up and sit next to her, planting a kiss on her knee.

"We robbed a liqour store and got caught making out," She laughs. "And I cut up my knee like a pussy."

"Speaking of pussies," Her face is flushed as she laughs, and you climb over her, kissing and touching, until you take her hand, help her up, pull the door back to the second floor, where an older couple is stepping into their hotel room just a little while's way down the hall, the man giving you a partially dirty look, but Roxy's fiddling with the key to the hotel as you stand behind her, arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Hey," You say, swaying with her as she opens the door.

"Hm?" She turns, so you're holding her, and you press deep into her kiss, until she stumbles into the room.

"Oh, _GOD_!" She cries as you hold her close, feeling the heat and sweat from your bodies as you pant heavily into your movements, sucking on her nipples with a force.

"R-R—" You stutter out her name, but you're cut off by her scream of joy, and you feel her tighten her hands on your shoulders, begging you to push in deeper; To finish it off.

Which you do, and her face is red as she tries to catch her breath.

You don't bother with anything, just peel off the condom and lie on your back, arms open. She curls onto your side, head on your chest. With a grunt you turn over, spooning over her, and you get a look at her eyes.

They're tired; Worn out, but still so beautiful, as you kiss her cheek.

The words fall right out of your mouth.

"I—" Pant. "Lo—" Pant. "I love you, Dirk." She says, her hand grazing your cheek.

"I love you, too, Roxy." You kiss, and it's not until she's wrapped up in your arms do you realize what you've just done.

You've fallen in love with a girl that you don't actually love.


	11. Something New

"I have to go back to work," Roxy sighs. She crawls over you and kisses you all over, as you laugh and kiss her back. "I'll be back soon, though!" She promises, tugging on her shoes.

"I'll be waiting," You purr out, and she tosses a pillow at you, calling you a goofball. As soon as the door clicks and locks, you roll back over, letting your head droop over the side of the bed, feeling blood rush over your mind.

_Ugh_.

You can't even fathom how big of a mistake last night was.

The last part of it, at least.

You haven't fallen in love - at least, you don't think so. In the movies, there's always that look the two share. You've shared looks, but nothing that sends your heart racing. It gets other things excited, but you don't exactly feel it in your heart.

"Ugggggh," You fall off the bed and lie on the floor, head on the carpet. You don't even want to think about all the things that were probably done on this floor, where your face is smashed against, but just have Roxy running through your mind.

You aren't sure how long you were asleep, but the sky's gotten dark, and so has your room. You must've fallen asleep on the floor, and when you look at yourself in the mirror, you have marks on your face.

Jesus. Splashing water and cleaning your face off, you put on a jacket and head downstairs.

They've got a hot tub you could relax in.

"Thank God," You say under your breath, as you step outside the pool to have a quick smoke. Inside the room there's a pool, then an area to the side with a hot tub and a small bar. You get a beer, strip down to your boxers and slip yourself in.

"Ah!" Someone says, and there's a splash of hot water that hits your face, and your eyes shoot open, staring angrily at the kid sitting across from you.

He's got his arms up, hands folded behind his head, stretching. He's the hairiest goddamn person you think you've ever seen. His mouth is slightly ajar, and you see how uneven his teeth are, and you're thankful for the painful teenage years of braces.

"Jake."

"What?"

"Jake." He repeats, and you notice his hand - wet - in front of your face. You set your drink down and shake.

"Dirk."

"New 'round here?" He asks, oblivious to you trying to relax.

"I live a little out of town, yeah."

"Neat!" Silence falls between the tub, and you take a long swig, but when you put your drink back down, Jake is no longer there.

He's standing on the concrete, his back facing you.

Ass naked.

He's holding a towel over his front, talking to the bartender, like this is totally normal.

It is late, and you're the only ones here, but that's no excuse to be standing around like that.

And you don't have an excuse for not taking your eyes off of him.

Despite his intense hair, he's not that bad looking. As the cliche goes, he's tall, dark, and handsome. You almost feel a little jealous of your own body, but Jake perks up a little bit, and looks over at you, turning, but his towel is delayed in his movement.

He laughs, and you can feels your eyebrows practically on top of your skull, your eyes pop open.

"Somethin' wrong, Dirky?" You don't respond, just shake your head and slip into the water a little bit, until it's at the bridge of your nose.

_Dirk, get a grip of yourself._ You almost want to take that literally, but clear your throat, but it hits you that you're still submerged in water, and you drop your beer, coughing and hacking.

You're being pulled up the shoulders, over the tub and onto the concrete, where you roll over and spit out water, beer, and a little bit of vomit. Wiping your mouth, you grumble a thanks, and look directly up to a dick.

Tall, dark, handsome, and furry, right above you, and you start coughing again until he's squatting, patting your back and letting out this little chuckle.

He has no idea what's going on.

Then again, neither do you.

"I'll just—" Jake's already handing you a towel, picking up your drink and discarding of it, no questions asked.

Still naked.

You take your stuff and leave, trudging back to your room.

Roxy's banging on the door, and you realize she doesn't have the key.

You both go in, and she's attacking you with kisses, telling you about her day as you dry off, trying to get Jake off of your mind.

"Hey, you stay here, I'll be right back." She gives you a gentle kiss, and you sigh as she goes into the bathroom.

"Wow," You say, putting a hand over your mouth. _Wow? That's all you can say? _You clear your throat, but by the time you look up, she's sitting on your lap, legs open, feet on the bed behind you.

Her hair's still a little damp from the shower, but you can smell cherries. Her lips are a dark red, pink eyes surrounded by dark brown eyeshadow, and there's a blush to her cheeks, make up or not.

Pink. Fuzzy. Pink straps connect a line of pink fuzz just below her collarbone, and it's see-through fabric falling down to her hips, where she's wearing pink underwear. No bra. You've never seen her this nervous. Her usual perky attitude is gone, and it's silent in the hotel room.

"Ahn," She says, her hands rubbing over your bare shoulders as you kiss from her chin, slowly down to her collarbones, pulling down the top.

You haven't been this gentle with her before.

It's like your first time handling a girl.

You just want to _be_ with a girl.

You plant a kiss on those flat, broad lips, running your tongue over his teeth—

No.

Her nice, clean, pearly, girl teeth.

You take ahold of her right breast, sucking on it as your fingers twirl and tease the left nipple. Her hands are sliding down her stomach, rubbing circles on her clitoris.

"Dirk…" She mumbles, putting her head on your shoulder, but you pick her up and lie her down on the bed, and you tug off her underwear, licking her lips as she lets out a subtle moan.

"Roxy?"

"Hm?"

"Could we do something different tonight?"

"Anything you want," She coos, sitting up and holding your face, kissing you, slow and passionate. It's like the first time you kissed, on her family room sofa.

She snorts, rolling on her side. Your eyebrows knot.

"I could'a thought of a couple'a things, but _that_?" She lets out another snort, which she covers her mouth. She's had a drink or four.

"What?" You ask, sitting down.

"I'd be okay with filming or whatever, but doggy style?"

"Roxy," You take her hand. "Please?"

You do it. You share the glance, and you can see it in her. A little lightbulb goes off in her head and you can almost hear her thoughts.

'Do it for him - You love him, and he loves you'.

Your mind says otherwise, but when she gets up on your hands and knees, you can say anything.

You enter, and you're in a different world.

A tighter world, and you let out a shuddering sigh within the first thrust.

She's working her clit, as you hold her by the hips and close your eyes.

Jake.

He'd be pumping his cock as you push yours inside of him, going fast and—

"Jjjaaah—" You groan, panting and falling a little bit, on to Roxy. She gets down and sits on the bed, smiling a little bit.

"Did you like that?"

"Hell yeah." Your breath is heavy, and you're done for the night, but you can tell she isn't. You feel guilty, but she goes into the bathroom to change and finish herself off, and when she crawls back into bed you hold her tight.

_Goodnight, Jake._


	12. Change

"Are you sure there isn't anything you want to do, while we're here?" You ask Roxy, as her eyes are wide, leaning into the bathroom mirror, applying mascara. "We're only here for another night."

"We should go out to eat," She says, twisting the brush back into the container, and smiling. "I'm getting sick of Chinese food, _constantly._" You nod in agreement, and kiss her goodbye.

You cringe. She trips a little on her heel, and it's probably from last night.

Shit.

You're in the shower when you hear it. A soft thud, that begins to grow louder, then a click.

"Hello?" A voice calls, and you quickly turn off the water, grabbing your towel and stepping out.

"May I help y—"

A bright smile goes with those green eyes, as Jake puts his chest out a little when he laughs.

"Ah, Dirk! Sorry to disturb, I hadn't realized you were busy!" _I was in the shower. I wasn't answering, dipshit._

"It's," You hesitate. "Fine."

"Good." Silence falls.

"What're you doing here?"

"Oh! Right! I was supposed to check in on you!"

"What, do you work here or something?"

"I do, actually!" Man, he talks loud. Like he's always excited. About everything.

"So, why are you here?" You ask, again.

"Ah, it appears you've overstayed your welcome here. You only paid for two nights; Today's the third day. I'm sorry, but you have to pay, or leave." His smile's gone, but his eyes are still bright.

"Ugh, crap." You run a hand through your still soapy hair and sigh.

"Dirk," He says, and you look over at him. His face is a bright red, and his eyes are locked on yours, not moving.

"Hm?" His shaky hand points down, and he swallows with a nervous laugh.

_Oh._

You scramble to grab your towel and tie it around your waist, but Jake laughs it off, despite the fact he won't look you in the face. Heat burns over the both of you, and when you look over at him, he's fidgeting.

"Do you mind if I ask you something, Dirk?"

"Uh, sure."

"You shave?"

You're standing with some hotel working ape who you practically broke Roxy imagining fucking him, and he's asking if you shaved because you dropped your towel.

"Yeah?" You keep your hand secure on your towel as you rub the back of your neck.

"Really? I-Is that what people are supposed to do?" He seriously does not know his limits, but you decide to enlighten him.

"It depends on what your partner likes," you shrug, and he nods.

"So do you like shaved men?"

"Do I what?!"

"I didn't mean anything! It's just that you, uh, you said 'partner', so I thought you meant—"

"I meant partner as in _other._ _Lover_, whatever you want to use." He pauses for quite some time.

"Ah." Another pause.

"Listen, while this was a great chat, I've got to go."

"Really?" His excited tone is back. "What're you doing?"

"Firstly, I'm getting dressed."

"Haha, right." He still won't do anything but make awkward chit chat. "Do you want to do something today?"

"Don't you have a job to do?"

"Well, yeah, but I could always get off. You seem like a swell guy, and I'd like to get to know you better!"

"Jake," You decide to set him straight. "We've known each other for about a half hour in total, and we've seen each other's cocks. I don't think there's much else to talk about. We've practically been to third base, and I don't even know your last name."

"English."

"Strider."

"Well, Mr. Strider, I would like to know you better." He's still talking, and you walk back into the bedroom, where you tug on a shirt, slipping on boxers under your towel.

"Jake, I'm a little busy, so if you would please just go." You say, but when you look up, he's sitting next to you.

"I would love to, but I'm afraid you can't." He's pushing you against the bed, climbing on your hips. "Either you pay, or you leave. I can't leave until you do either."

"Jake," You mumble, but his lips are on yours. He smells like bad aftershave, but your hands tangle in his hair, and you don't care.

"Er, Dirk?" He's snapping his fingers in front of your face. "Are you, uh, are you okay?"

You're on your bed, lying on your back, supporting a boner.

"Fine!" You practically yell, grabbing your towel, but it doesn't work much.

"I'll just go, I'll come back at a later time."

"Actually, Jake," You exhale deeply, and look him in the eyes. "Why don't you stay? We can get to know each other better."

"Super! I'll go say I'm taking the day off!"

"Bring up some drinks, while you're down." He smiles and nods, exiting your room.

You dry your hair, but stay in your boxers, elbows on your knees, thinking.

_I wonder what Roxy's doing right now._

_—_

"Soooooooo," Meenah says, staring Roxy in the eyes. She's sitting on the counter, sprawled out, playing with Roxy's hair.

"I'm trying to work. Hey, stop that!" Meenah gives her hair a rough tug.

"Tell me more about your little boy-toy, you whore."

"Oh, shut up! At least I get some," Roxy retorts, sticking her tongue out, and Meenah sits up.

"Ooooh, you wanna go?" She hops to Roxy's side of the counter, lightly punching Roxy in the stomach and side. "I'mma fuck you up."

"I can't," Roxy pushes her off, taking off her apron and hanging it up. "Gotta get back to Dirk!"

"Tell him I say hi!" Meenah yells out, and Roxy rolls her eyes.

"You'll just ruin the mood!"

—

"Dirk! I've returned!" Jake yells into the room, and you tell him you're in the bedroom. You're sitting on the bed, legs crossed, and you take a beer from him, cheering with him and popping it open.

"So," You say, sipping. "What should we talk about?"

"Tell me more about your sister."

"Who?"

"Your hotel room is under 'Dirk and Roxy Strider', and I don't see a ring. I'm guessing she's your sister?"

"Oh, hah, yeah." You lie, but he doesn't notice.

"Tell me about her!"

"Well, she's really nice, and pretty." You pout a little, trying to think of ways to describe Roxy without sounding weird. "Very funny."

"Ah."

"Are you with anyone?"

"No, I'm just by myself." He takes a long swig. "Not that I can complain."

"So, about last night…" You casually bring up the conversation, and he puts down his drink to look at you.

"Yes?"

"Why exactly were you naked?"

"Haha, it was after hours, y'know? And I work here, so past 10 you can pretty much do whatever!"

"Hm," You sip.

"Oh, Dirk, I wanted to show you something!" He says, voice jumpy with excitement.

"Yes?" You ask, and without another word he's unbuckling his belt. "Woah woah, hey!" You say, putting your hands up to stop him, spilling your drink on yourself. No one moves.

"Here, I'll help." You both stand up and pull back the blanket, where the beer didn't spill through to the sheets. You kick it off to a pile on the side of the room, and Jake's grabbing you a spare blanket from the top of the closet.

"What did you want to show me?" You ask, and he nods, undoing his zipper and pulling his briefs down a little bit.

"I shaved!" He beams, like a little kid. God he's weird.

"Hm," You chuckle, but he's still standing there, hands pulling his pants down.

"Dirk?" His voice is suddenly soft. You can hear your heart beating in your ears, as you respond.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking; How big are you?" You burst out laughing, and he lets out a nervous chuckle.

"10."

"Good God! You must be joking!" You crack open another beer, and Jake's eyes are wide in disbelieve.

"What, would you like to see?" You regret the words as soon as they fall out of your mouth.

"Sure!" Stop. Freeze. Your mind halts, but you stand up, pulling down your boxers to your knees, holding yourself in your hand, and Jake nods, knowingly.

"What about you?"

"Oh, uhm, I don't know. Not as big," He admits, shyly. He tugs off his briefs, and he's semi-hard.

"Now that's cheating," you chuckle out.

"What is?"

"You're bigger when you're hard."

"Ah, sorry." He crouches to get his clothes, but you stop him.

"I think I can help you."

It's like one of those gay pornos you stumbled upon when you were younger. At first, it was an accident, and you didn't touch your laptop for several days. Dave asked what was wrong, and you lied and said you had a virus that you had to wait out. He was too busy, anyways, but when you dared to touch your computer again, you checked your history and watched it again, and it didn't bother you as much.

Any kind of porn was good, but something about two guys was always interesting to you. The thought of having someone inside of you grossed you out, but as your hand lowers itself to Jake's member, you don't know what to think.

His hands are on your shoulders, trying to push you off, but he gasps as soon as you touch him, and his arms fall weak.

With your other hand, you hold his chin up and kiss him, and when he squints his eyes and tries to pull away, you squeeze, and he's putty in your hand.

"Dirk," He breaths out between pants.

"Sh," Is all you say, as you take him by the shoulders and push him down onto the bed, lips sealed.

You take both of your dicks, hardly in one hand, and pump them together. Jake cries out, and you bite your lip, keeping a steady pace, going faster as he moans, and you let out pants hiss between your teeth, as you suck on his neck, biting lightly.

"Dirk!"

"Hush," You soften his moans with your mouth, and you can feel him scream between your lips, and his hands crawl over your back, clawing as you grind against him,

"I-I'm close," He mumbles, and you push yourself up, getting off of him. He pants, and you do something you never thought you would do.

One hand on yourself, one hand holding his hand, and your mouth bobbing, he lets out a loud moan as you ejaculate on the floor, Jake in your mouth.

You get up, panting, and swallow, wiping the rest off of your face. Roxy was right - It is salty.

"Diiiiiirk," A voice coos, and you freeze. Jake's panting, not really sure what to do, but you're tugging on your boxers and throwing him his clothes.

"Go," You harshly whisper. "Go go go!" He's a red-faced, heavy-breathing mess, but he's dressed and going out the door, letting Roxy in.

"Dirk?" She says, a little confused. "Who was that?"

"The guy," You respond sigh a deep sigh. "I need to pay for another night.

"Really," She asks. She's suspicious. She _knows_.

She ignores it, and sits down - gently - taking off her shoes, and stripping down to her underwear, and she stands over you.

"You seem tired; What were you doing today?"

"A new city takes a lot out on a new guy," You don't know what to say. You don't know how to think. You just let her lie next to you, and you hold her close.

"Dirk?" You don't answer her. "I love you," She whispers, and you just hold her close.


	13. No More

"Jane?" Nervous hands fiddle around the pink iPhone, as Roxy whispers into the night. The clock on the bedside table flashed at her something in red, but even with the help of squinting eyes, she couldn't see what it read. Sighing, she repeated herself.

"Roxy?" A voice grumbled out. Even when tired, she sounded somewhat perky. "Are you alright?" There was the shuffling noise of the person on the other end sitting up, clicking on a light and clearing their throat. "What's wrong?"

"It's..." Her voice trails off as she looks at the body next to her, chest rising and falling with every breath, exhaling a snore. "It's Dirk."

"Oh, my, my. Well, lucky for you, you have miss Jane Crocker to help!" Jane's smile passed through the phone to Roxy, who let out a small chuckle, as she got up from the bed and went into the bathroom.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"I think he's cheating on me."

"Good heavens! Now, why on Earth would a man cheat on such a lovely woman like yourself?" Roxy sighed, dabbing her knuckles to her eyelashes.

"I don't know," She sniffled out. They talked until the point of Roxy bawling, and Jane arranged coffee, first thing in the morning.

You wake up, alone, and for a while you don't even think about it. Showering, shaving, and getting dressed, it's not until you're making the bed do you realize it was a queen that you were alone in.

She doesn't answer her phone when you call, and you slump on the bed. Something else should be happening. Regret, shame, hurt. You don't feel any of those. If anything, you feel... Pathetic. That's all you know. That's all you can think about.

"Thank you," Jane smiles as the dark-haired guy sets her drink down, and Roxy just pokes at her crepe.

"Now," A gentle sip. "Why do you suspect Dirk of cheating on you?"

"Well," Roxy drawls out, dragging her fork around the plate, a trail of chocolate sauce following it. "He doesn't seem into me anymore."

"That could just mean he doesn't like you."

"No no no, there's also... This... _Guy._"

"A man?!" Jane covers her mouth with her hands, after loudly exclaiming her confusion.

"Yeah, this guy. I think something happened, because Dirk hasn't been the same. Ah," Stabbing and releasing, Roy took a bite of her breakfast. "And last night, I came back from work, right?" Swallow. "That stupid, tan guy came out, face all red as soon as I knocked." Her pink eyes looked sadly into Jane's, who sat, trying to think of a reasonable explanation.

"Hrm. Maybe you should just talk to him."

"What if he breaks up with me?" Silence fell over Roxy as she slumped her shoulders, falling into her seat. "Jane, I-I think I love him," She stutters out. "What if he le-le-leee-" Fat tears form in the corners of her eyes, and Jane jumps up, wrapping her friend in a comforting hug, whispering hopeful statements, but Roxy chokes out sobs.

"Sh, sh, listen, dear." Jane runs her hand through Roxy's hair, kissing the top of her head, before standing up. "You are a young and beautiful woman!"

"Thank you, Janey."

"I'm not finished!" She huffs. "Beautiful and young and smart, and you've gone far without anyone, why have him stop you?"

"I guess you're right," Roxy mumbles out, blowing her nose into a napkin with a smile.

"So, listen. Let's go confront him. I'll pay for this, you go, be a big girl, alright? Call me and tell me what happens." With an eager push and mumbles of "Go go go go go!", Roxy leaves the diner, still stuck in Jane's arms.

"Okay!" She balls her fists and looks up into the sky. "Let's go confront him!"

* * *

No Jake, eh? How about Jane?

Ehhhhhhhh?

I'll work on the next chapters when I can, it's kind of difficult right now.


	14. It's Over

Trigger Warning: Self Harm.

* * *

"Dirk!" A voice calls out to you, and you tug your arm through the other sleeve of your shirt, sliding over to the hotel door in your socks.

"Yeah?" You ask in a casual tone, unlocking the door. You expect to see Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome, but there's no one there. At your eye level, at least.

You glance down and there's Roxy. The confident voice doesn't match her at all. She's wearing a light jacket over a tank top, wearing jeans and flats, her hands in fists inside her pockets.

"I need to talk to you." Her voice is quiet; You almost don't understand what she says at first, but when she looks up to meet your eyes, you know you're screwed.

"What's wrong?" You toss out your words cautiously, but the look in her eyes tell you wrong.

"What's _wrong?"_ Not good. She clears her throat and exhales deeply, regaining herself. "I just want to know the truth, Dirk."

"'Bout what?" No, damn, too casual.

"About th-that _guy_!"

"Jake?" The response came out too quick, and she stands up, taking a step towards you. Your eyes are locked, but hers tremble. Pink eyes hide sadness, but burn in anger as she raises her hand to slap you, and you close your eyes, ready for the blow.

Nothing happens.

The door slams, and you find yourself alone. You don't bother calling, for you know she won't answer.

"Jane, I tried!" Her feet paced back and forth on the sidewalk, outside the hotel. "I just couldn't find the words! I tried to hit him, bu-"

"Violence is _not_ the answer, Rox!" Everything stops, even Jane's harsh words pause. "Roxy? Are you alright?" Her words fade as the blonde drops her phone, her heavy legs dragging her to the nearest connivence store.

"Is that all, ma'am?" A heavy nod, and the young man finishes bagging up the bottles of scotch, giving her the change, and Roxy leaves, feeling the pocket knife she plucked from the store.

An empty bottles rolls on the ground, next to a puddle of her vomit, as her tears continue streaming, her hand uneasy against her wrist. With a sob and closed eyes, she presses the small knife into her skin, pulling it outward as a small line of red blood dribbles with it. Putting her head back and looking into the sky, dropping the knife, her tears slowly fade as the blood dries.

This was all her fault. Everything's her fault.

She should've never talked to him in the first place. But she did, and she came on to him too strong, until they ended up robbing a liquor store and having sex. Until they came to this hotel.

_No. I'm going to confront him, for sure._ Unsteady feet manage to get her up with a few stumbles, but she makes her way out of the alley, and into the hotel lobby, rolling her sleeves down to cover her wrist.

Three knocks on the door is what it takes you to get up and open it. You'd been so lost in what to say to Roxy, that it hadn't even crossed your mind what she might be doing.

But a small fist meets your jaw, and you stumble back as she sways in the doorway.

"You little..." She mumbles, but can't find the words. Tears roll down her make-up smeared face, but she looks up at you. Her eyes plead for this to be over. She doesn't want to do this, but she lunges forward and you let her tackle you to the ground, her hands lazily hitting your face as she sobs, crying out words lost in the fight.

"I'm... No... Can't... Liar..." She stands up and falls against the wall, but remains up. Figuring it's over, you stand as well, putting your hands up to show surrender, but she's shaking her head.

She's not done as she delivers a strong kick to your crotch, and you flinch, doubling over and falling backward, falling on your ass to a girl that's about a head shorter than you.

"G-Give me all you've got."

She takes your invitation and because kicking you, her arms worn out, but when her knee hits your chin, her hands grabbing your hair, you notice her wrist. Turning around and snatching her hand, you push down her sleeve to look closely. A deep gash with smeary blood, her other hand trying to push you off with little weight.

"Did you do this?" You ask, but you get no response. "Did you?!" You raise your voice, but you know the answer, as her shoulders shake. She doesn't dare look up, but falls to her knees, still suspended by your tight grip on her arm. "Get up." You order, pulling her up and pinning her against the wall.

"Roxy, listen. Listen!" You yell as you grab her chin, pulling it up to look at you. Behind her bangs, you can't tell the emotions in her eyes. There's just too much going on. Without much hesitation, you slap her. A loud gasp echoes, but she's paying attention.

"Don't you dare fucking hurt yourself. I messed up, alright? In ways you don't want to know. I-I'm sorry." You step away, staring at the ground.

"I think it's best if we just don't see each other."

She doesn't listen to your words, but begins to cry again, heavy hiccups pop out of her throat and you toss the room key to her.

"Take your stuff and go. I'll take care of everything. Please." Turning and going to the bathroom, you can't bear to see her like that. With a red mark from where you hit her, and already being upset. A sniffle leaves you, and you wipe away your tears with a stiff bathroom towel, holding it to cover your sobs.

Eventually, you leave the bathroom. All of her stuff is gone, and you're left with the silence of the night. After the moment you had with Jake, he gave you a deal for another night at the hotel.

He stops by, like he said he would, and greets you whole-heartedly, but his smile fades when he realizes you're not you.

You don't know who you are.

What you are.

You're a monster.

A monster being covered in rough kisses by the co-manager of a hotel, and all you can think about are the tears on Roxy's cheeks.


	15. Goodbye

"Do you need any help?" You call between grunts, lifting the heavy box higher in your arms.

"No thanks, love," Jake calls, his voice muffled through the walls of the other room.

"I'm going down."

Heavy thuds that mock your footsteps follow you down the stairs as you make your way to your car, shoving the box into the trunk, making the car bounce.

Sighing and wiping the back of your hand against your forehead, you wipe the sweat on your shirt. The hot sun smiles down at you with a vicious grin, but you head back inside, into the sweet, sweet air conditioning.

It's been about a year since you've moved in, and the lease is up. You're glad - You and Jake were planning of moving out of state, anyways. Today's moving day.

A better decision takes you to the elevator, and you tap your foot as the whirring slowly comes to a stop, and the door ding open. You don't look at the person already in there, just push the button and stand there, until the doors close.

The stainless steel doors show a reflection that's staring at you.

At first, you haven't a clue who the person is, until they blink, and pink eyes look at you.

"Roxy?" You ask, after hesitation.

"Dirk?" Her voice sounds surprised, and she smiles, but it quickly fades. "How're you?"

Her hair's cut, and it's darker than you can remember. She's wearing a nice blue dress, with a low collar to reveal a hot pink necklace.

You look different yourself. You grew your hair out, and began sporting a light beard.

"Good, good," You say, but don't really make eye contact. Awkward silence fills the air, suffocating you, until you speak up.

"What're you doing over here?" Your question comes out harsh, and she looks down to the floor, her cheeks burning.

"I-I came to visit a friend, that's all." Pause. "You still live here?"

"Not exactly. I'm moving out. Today, actually..."

"Ah." _Ding,_ the elevator stops, and Roxy steps forward, but turns around to face you, digging around in her purse.

"If or when you get back in town, give me a call." She pulls out a card, and while you're staring down at her her hand, she steps on her toes and kisses your forehead, and she waves a cheery goodbye as the door close.

"Dirk, I've got more box- Dirk?" Jake asks as you step in, dragging your shoes as you walk into your apartment. "What's wrong?" He asks, sitting you down on a box.

"Just..." You sniffle, wiping your eyes. "Deja vu." That's all you can think of, but when you look up, you remember the first day you came to your apartment, and sat on the boxes eating Chinese that Roxy had bought you.

Your shoulders fall, and so do tears, but Jake patting your back is almost invisible to you. All you can think about are her gentle lips on your forehead.

You don't speak much for the rest of the day, but when you pull the car into drive and pull away from the apartment, you whisper under your breath while Jake goes on about the new city.

"I'll miss you."

* * *

And end scene!

Thank you guys for following this story, but, all things must come to an end, and, well, this is it!

I really appreciate the attention I've gotten from this story. I'm glad you guys like it!

I don't have much to say, so I'll just leave it at this: Thank you.


End file.
